


you bring me home

by logandelos



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just...soft, soft dad Frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logandelos/pseuds/logandelos
Summary: family fluff with Cat, you and cat have a kid(named Caroline) together, so if that’s not your thing(it isn’t really mine either so i get it). just all around soft and sweet.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, frankie morales/reader
Kudos: 8





	you bring me home

Cat has been gone for two weeks, which doesn’t sound like too much, but it’s the longest he’s been gone since your baby was born. Pope needed some help with a “kinda shady but not dangerous” thing, and promised they wouldn’t be going out in the field or needing weapons at all. Once Cat was sure you were okay with it, and you’d be alright when he was gone, he left you after several kisses and promises to call every day. Of course he’d kept the promise, calling a handful of times every day to tell you how everything was going and asking about you and the baby. Now, the two weeks were finally up and he was on his way back to you in one piece.

You knew he was gonna be getting back late, and you’d stay up for as long as it took. Caroline had fallen asleep on your chest about an hour ago, and was now tucked into her crib. Now you were sat on the couch watching a show you weren’t paying any attention to, just waiting for that door to open. About 10 minutes later, the familiar jangle of keys could be heard from the other side of the door. Trying to be calm, you stayed in your seat on the couch. But as soon as that doorknob turned, you flung out of your seat and ran to the door. 

You got to the door just as he opened it, a bag on his shoulder and one in his hand. The door was closed with his foot and he immediately dropped his bags, bringing you in for a loving kiss. The words, “Hey baby” were whispered against your lips, and you replied multiple kisses later. “I’m so glad you’re home.” 

A warm smile was on his lips as you pulled away, silently checking him for injuries. “Everything go okay?” 

Grabbing his bags again, he leads the way to your room and drops them at the foot of your bed. “More than okay. Santiago didn’t lie, it was smooth sailing. How’s our baby?” 

You open one of his bags, grabbing clothes that need to be washed out. “Good. I’m glad he didn’t want you longer than two weeks, I don’t think I could’ve done it. She’s sleeping, fell asleep a little bit ago.” 

“I could barely survive these last two weeks. Even though I called you a dozen times a day.” A light blush blooms on his cheeks, and you want to kiss his face all over. “I’ll see Caroline before we go to bed.” Cat takes the clothes from your hands, and makes a pile with the clothes from the other bag. “Lemme start these, and I’ll see you on the couch, ‘kay?” 

“Alright.” You grab the rest of the clothes from the bags, and start putting them in their drawers before heading back to the couch. 

Cat rushes to beat you there, landing on it seconds before you do, his arms open for you. “C’mon sweetheart.” His voice is raspy, you can tell he’s tired. 

Crawling into his lap, you snuggle into his chest and his arms wrap around you. Small kisses are placed on the top of your head every few seconds. “So I don’t have to go back to work for a week.” 

You pull back to look at him, blinking back happy tears. “We get you to ourselves all week?” 

“Yes you do, baby.” he leans in and kisses your cheeks. “What do you wanna do?”

You hum, thinking of plans you could make for this week. “How about a picnic tomorrow? The weather is supposed to be nice.” 

His eyes crinkle as he smiles, “sounds perfect.” 

“I’ll make the sandwiches now, and you can go get showered and ready for bed, yeah?” You stand up, and grab his hand to help him up. 

Pulling you against his chest, he kisses you softly. “Remind me to never leave for two weeks again.” 

Chuckling, you lean back to look at him, your hand on his cheek. “Oh I won’t let you leave again.” 

He joins in on your laughter, kissing your forehead and the moving to your daughters bedroom. “I’ll shower in a minute, gotta see my other baby first.” 

“She’ll be happy to see you in the morning, but I’ll meet you in bed.” 

You make both of your favorite kinds of sandwiches, and bag some fruit before laying them in the fridge to grab in the morning. You hear the shower turn off just as you finish preparing everything, and once you’ve checked all the locks you go to get yourself ready for bed. 

You find Cat already laying in bed in his normal just boxers for pajamas, the blankets laying just below his belly button. His hair is halfway dry, the fluffy curls making designs on the pillow under his head. He looks asleep, but you can tell he’s not because there’s no sign of his tell tale soft snores. Nightly routine almost done, you sit on your side of the bed, putting on lotion. “Why are you still awake, Cat?” 

His voice comes out mumbled, you can tell he’s smiling without looking at him “‘m not awake.” 

You turn around then and see a corner of his mouth quirked up, and his left eye cracked open to look at you. “Is that so?” Laying down on your front, you lean over him. The first kiss is right next to his belly button, the next a few inches up, and so on. 

After four kisses, Cat starts laughing softly. “What you doin’?” 

You kiss between his pecs. “Lovin’ on you.” 

Shaking his head, he brings his hands down to lay on your upper arms, his thumbs rubbing shapes onto your skin. “Alright, well enough of that. C’mere you.” 

You laugh too, laying another kiss on his collarbone and then laying against his chest. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

He kisses the crown of your head, and puts a finger under your chin to bring your head up to him. “Me too.” One last kiss is pressed to your lips, then you nuzzle back into his neck. “Love you, sweetheart.”

You smile against his skin, “I love you too, Cat.”

— 

The weather is perfect, the sun is high in the sky and the grin on Cat’s face seems permanent. It took you all a hot minute to get out of the house, and Cat gotten a much needed sleep in, but you got to your favorite park around lunch time. 

You were laying out the blanket, and getting the food ready while watching Cat playfully throwing your baby in the air. The giggles from both of them could be heard across the field. 

Once everything out, you watch them for a second more before calling him over. “Come get some food!” 

He jogs over, Caroline on his shoulders still giggling away. “Sorry mama, we’re ready for food now.” 

You scoff, laughing, “don’t be sorry.” You grab Caroline off his shoulders and kiss his cheek. “This is the happiest she’s been in two weeks. Happiest I’ve been too.” 

“I second that.” He sits down with you, the two of you eating sandwiches while your daughter snacks on some Cheerios. “Thanks, baby. For everything.” 

“Thank you, Cat. This week is going to be wonderful.” 

“It already is.” He smiles softly, and grabs your hand to kiss the back of it. “Always is with you.” 

Right on cue, Caroline giggles at an ant that’s crawling across your blanket. “See? She agrees.” 

You throw your head back laughing, “Of course she does, she’s a daddy’s girl, she’ll agree with anything you say.” 

Cat’s laughter joins yours, “Well, I don’t know about that...” 

The joking goes back and forth, your laughter heard through the park, and the rest of the day is just as beautiful as the little family sitting around you.


End file.
